


Just Between Us

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita brings Steph home...AU.





	

Lita had known she needed to take Steph home with her, Steph was still softly sad, silent but clearly unsure of herself... Lita hated when the woman... the women... she loved were unsure of themselves. She had already had this once, with Trish, and now she had to try again, to bring Steph home... 

“Babe?”

Trish had come to the door, looking entirely confused and unsure when she came face to face with not just Lita, who she had expected, but Steph, who she had not. 

“She was... she’s lonely Trish...”

“But she hurt you...”

“No... not as much as I hurt her...”

“I didn’t... mean to...”

Steph’s interjection was meek, surprisingly soft for someone who made a living pretending to be a bitch. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, shame making her blush. 

“Trish...”

Lita had spoken softly.

“Look at her... please...”

Trish had sighed, moving to kiss Lita softly before moving to look at Steph, noting the girl’s slight shiver. 

“Relax Stephy... I don’t hit people... unless I have to for a show... or they like it.”

Her smile was soft as she added.

“You are... very cute when you blush...”

Steph’s silence was unbroken but she had flushed a bright pink. Lita had laughed softly, kissing Steph’s cheek lightly. 

“C’mon Trish... stop teasing her.”

Her voice was soft, her hand light on Steph’s back. 

“Alright, I guess she can stay...”

Trish had smiled.

“Looks like we just got ourselves our very own kicked puppy...”

Lita had laughed again lightly.

“Bitchy Trish...”

Trish had smiled, teasingly, before moving to stroke a hand over Steph’s, pulling her closer before kissing her cheek softly.

“Only teasing babe... now, come on... it’s about time you had a little tenderness...”

They would spend the rest of the night entwined in one another, Steph safely tucked between them.


End file.
